This program involves a large number of senior investigators in a variety of integrated multidisciplinary studies of the aging process. The focus of the research activity is upon the central nervous system and its pathology, physiologic alterations and their behavioral concomitants as well as associated cardiovascular and other problems occurring with advancing age post-maturity. One facet of the project involves a combined longitudinal/cross sectional study of adjustment in relation to physical, social, and psychological state. Other projects involve neurophysiology, neuropathology, endocrinology, and behavioral sciences in a series of independent but closely linked field and laboratory studies.